Little Bella
by x-Erica-Edward-Bella-x
Summary: The Cullens find 5-year-old Bella after a tradgic event, they have to raise her as their own with some bumps on the way, and Edward may have finally found his other half.
1. You Found Me

Little Bella:

You Found Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters from Twilight.

Edwards Point of View

It was a rare sunny day in the town of Ketchikan, Alaska my family and I were on a hunting trip. I was just about to prance on a lion when I smelt

a new scent rush through the air. It was the scent of a new vampire coven and the smell of blood. I ran as fast as I could in the direction the

scent was coming from. When I finally reached the scent it led me to a little white house in the middle of the woods. I went up to the porch of the

house and the scent of the blood became stronger. The scent was sickening that if I could puke i would have. I thought of calling Carlisle but, I

was curious so I decided to enter the little house. Right when I was about to enter I heard Alice's thoughts. _Edward don't go in, wait for me! _I

ignored her request and stepped inside. When I entered I saw two bodies that had had the blood sucked out of them. It seemed like they were a

young couple but, something was missing. I picked up a picture frame that had been smashed to the ground. It had a picture of the couple with a

little toddler. The little girl looked like an angel. All of a sudden, I heard a soft cry coming from upstairs. I ran to the stairs and followed the crying

into a pink bedroom with flowers and butterflies. There was a pink bed and lots of baby photos all over the walls. Then the crying was getting

louder as I walked closer to the little pink bed. When I was about to check under the bed Alice charged through the door. "Edward, I told you

wait!" She screamed. "Edward, there is a little girl under the bed, her name is Isabella Swan." As Alice spoke the name a little head popped out

from underneath the bed. Alice noticed and said, "Hello Bella!" Bella noticed someone had called her and she ran over to Alice and hugged her,

she was up to her hip Alice was so small. Alice hugged her tightly, like she was her best friend. I looked at Bella, she was the cutest little toddler I

have ever seen. I looked at her with curious eyes. How could this little girl survive a vampire coven? Bella had smelt so different from other

humans it was like she was pulling me in but, I couldn't attack a little girl what kind of monster would do that? Then, during my train of thought I

heard little Bella talk, "Where is my mommy and daddy?" Here voice sounded like little bells, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

The thought of telling her that her parents were killed made me drown in sorrow. Bella had just lost her parents to a couple vampires just like me.

I wish I was never one of these monsters because I once was just like the coven that killed her parents. I use to kill with out caring what

happened to them or how their family members were effected. Alice gave me a frighten look her eyes focused on Bella's wet face. "Bella, your

parents went to heaven, but they wanted us to help you and make sure your not sad about it. They would never want that, neither do Alice and

I ." I chose my words carefully. Alice was nodding, Bella hid her face into Alice's clothes, she swiftly picked her up and cradled her like a baby. I

held my breath, Bella put her tiny breakable hand out, and I held onto her little palm. When I grabbed her hand she seemed to have stopped

crying, it was like she was finally at ease. Bella reached out towards me, I grabbed and held her tiny little fingers in my hand. She reached her

hands out motioning for me to hold her instead. Alice giggled and gave Bella to me, "Be careful," She whispered to soft for Bella to hear. Her

hands grabbed onto my shirt as she leaned over my shoulder. My mouth started to burn like crazy, I held my breath, she smelt so delicious, and I

had just hunted. Alice could tell I was struggling, her eyes were still pitch black. I cupped my nose, but the scent still got to me. I endured the

scent coming off Bella and walked down the stairs. I remember that her parents lifeless bodies were still laying there so I covered her eyes with

my hand which was covering my nose. This was probably a bad idea but I didn't want to have Bella see her parents like that. I saw Alice

searching throughout the house, but why? She wasn't inviting me into her thoughts so I carried Bella outside where we found the rest of our

family with confused faces. _Edward, what is going on here? _Carlisle thought with a serious face. "Carlisle, I will explain everything later, but right

now I think we better get Bella home safely." Alice explained quietly. He nodded, Bella's grip tighten on my shirt, as I ran at a fast pace back to

our house. "Edward, why are you running so fast?" Bella asked. I realized I wasn't running at a normal human pace so I slowed down. Alice gave

me a worried look, and wouldn't go any farther then a couple feet away from us. Then she ran up ahead and would look back at us, and start

giggling. We made it to our house and I opened the door to enter. Bella gasped as we entered. Alice giggled she thought that Bella was so cute.

She really was very cute, Bella started to look around the house with curiosity. I chuckled and walked into the living room where everyone was

waiting for us. I noticed that I never heard one thought from Bella, nothing. She couldn't be thinking _nothing. _I set Bella down and walked to

Carlisle. All of a sudden, Bella put her hands back out and tugged on my shirt for me to sit down next to her. Carlisle started smiling as I sat next

to her, she hid her face back in my shirt. "So Alice, would you care to explain to us what happened?" Carlisle asked her, she nodded "I saw

Edward in a vision entering this small white house in the middle of the woods. I _told _him to wait but he wouldn't listen." I explain to him, "I smelt

another vampire coven near the house, I had to see why their would be others?" I said this so low that Bella couldn't hear me. "So I went in to

the house, and found Bella's parents sucked dry." I continued talking low. "I picked up a picture and it had a family picture with a little girl in it. I

was wondering what happened to her and then I heard crying coming from upstairs." I explained. "So I went up and when I was about to check

under the bed and find the source of the crying, Alice came and explained everything. Which led us to meet Bella." I looked down at the little

angel, Jasper gave her a curious look, that didn't make me feel any better about her. I glared at him, he thought _Hey, she just is terrified of all of _

_us, except for you._ He grinned. I sighed quietly and continued, "Then we went inside and found you guys." I finished, Alice nodded. Esme came

over to Bella "Oh my you poor little girl," Bella looked up at her, with her eyes over flowing with tears, "Bella? Can you tell us what happened

before Edward and Alice came? Its okay if you don't want to talk about it." Carlisle asked, she shook her head in a nodding motion. She managed

to say sniffling, "Mommy heard something in the house and she told me to go up into my bedroom, and hide under the bed so I ran up to my

room, but then all I heard was screaming so I thought" She started sobbing again, "Oh honey! Don't cry," Esme took Bella out of my hands and

started cradling her in her arms, I stared at Bella and Esme, for some reason it bothered me that she wasn't with me. "Bella, do you have any

other family members?" She shook her head, "No, my grandparents died a while ago and my parents had no siblings." I panicked, we couldn't

bring her to an _adoption _center! I wouldn't allow it, I wanted Bella to stay here so she wouldn't be alone. Yet, why was I freaking out about this, I

will never know, she was merely a child that I had just met. Alice stood up "Carlisle! Cant Bella stay here?" I looked at Alice, confused she was

hiding something from me, something huge! "Alice? What are you hiding?" I mumbled, she shook her head "Nothing Edward!" Carlisle gave Alice a

serious look. "I'm not sure Alice, think of the dangers we could put Bella in," His eyes flickered to Jasper and back, quicker then a second. Jasper

wasn't paying attention, he kept looking at Bella and me. Alice persisted, "But Carlisle, we cant just bring her to an adoption center! Please? Look

how adorable she is!" Alice took Bella from Esme's arms and walked up to him, she looked tired, she yawned. Esme giggled, Carlisle had a

thoughtful expression, "Well, I suppose we don't have to bring her to an adoption center, but were all just going to have to be extra careful."

Everybody nodded, Alice and Rose squealed, "Come on Bella! You must be tired, but first we better feed you! Anything you really want to eat right

now?" Rose said, she nodded, Alice set her down on her feet, she and Rose held her hands, Bella grabbed her hand and they walked over to the

kitchen, I didn't notice how tense my body was until I took a deep breath for air. _Are you sure your going to be okay about this Edward? _Carlisle

thought, I shook my head awkwardly so it didn't really look like I was sure. _Is that a yes or a no?_ he thought, I shrugged and walked into the

kitchen, "Okay Bella, what do you want to eat?" Rose asked. She thought about it for a second and said, "Scrambled eggs, please." Rose shuffled

her feet, and thought "Hey Edward?" I rolled my eyes. "Esme? Can we have some help in the kitchen?" Esme skipped in and took out a pan, she

went over to the fridge and took out eggs. I leaned against the wall, Bella took a seat at the other end of the table. It wasn't just me that was a

little uncomfortable with Bella's sent, everybody gave Bella space, yet it seemed like her smell appealed me more then anyone else. Esme handed

Bella the plate of eggs, she snatched her fork and scorched the substance down. Alice had poured some milk into a cup and set it down next to

her plate. Bella chugged it down, I chuckled. She yawned and Alice sighed, "Come on Bella, time to go to bed." Alice walked over to her and lifted

her up. She ran at a human pace with her up the stairs. When I heard Alice tucking her in under the covers, Bella said, "I want to say goodnight

to" Alice interrupted with a thrilled voice, "Edward? Sure!" Alice was at my side after the door clicked shut. She was grinning, _"Well, go see her!" _

Alice thought. She shoved me forward. I walked up the stairs reluctantly, I didn't want to hurt her. She smelt pretty good, god I sound like Jasper.

Bella was sitting up in her bed, I sat at the end of it. "What is it Bella?" Bella ran over and gave me a little hug. She was so tiny like a baby doll.

Then she looked up and grinned "Thank you Eddie, for helping me. I just wanted to thank you and say goodnight!" I smiled, my throat burned. I

held my breath and picked her up. She started yawning as I set her down. I put my hand over her forehead "Goodnight Bella." I grabbed the pink

from the end of the bed and laid it over her gently. I kissed her on the forehead, switched the lights off, and left her room. Alice was waiting

outside, she snickered, "Aw, that was really sweet _Eddie_". I growled "Alice" She put a finger over her mouth saying she would be quiet and

walked into Bella's room. I could here them talking "Bella, I found this at your house, I thought it would be important to you." I looked into Alice's

thoughts, since Bella was still silent. Alice handed her a brown teddy bear with a pink bow on it. "Thank you Alice!" I could see her get up and hug

Alice tight. She thought _Awww! Isn't she adorable?! _I chuckled and walked down the stairs to the living room. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie

were sitting in the family room, discussing by the looks of it. Jasper had a stern look on his face, all I could hear from his thoughts were _Get out of _

_my head Edward. _He was practically growling. "Ah. Edward, we were just talking about Bella and you." Carlisle said as Emmett walked into the

room and slouched on the couch, he looked so at ease. Rose cuddled up besides him, I groaned lightly. Jasper said "We can't keep it Carlisle!

Think of the risks, and it already knows!" He started getting on my nerves. "Jasper, Bella isn't an _it! _She's a living, breathing little girl!" I nearly

shouted. Jasper snarled, "Edward, you know it is a horrible idea! She could get hurt, no she could _die! _You're a nervous wreck around her, what if

you hurt her, or what if I do? Think about the rest of the family as well, what if the Volturi come? I am _not _risking Alice's life for some human child

we don't even know!" I growled "We aren't letting Bella go to an adoption center if that's what your thinking! No way!" Carlisle stood up "Boys,

stop" Alice walked into the room, I felt like throwing Jasper at a wall. I didn't even know why I had such strong feelings for this little girl. Jasper

was part of my family, and then this little girl pops up and I had the need to protect her. But what if Jasper was right? Maybe the best way was to

bring her to an adoption center so I couldn't hurt her. Alice looked panicked, "Jasper! What are you talking about." I interrupted her rudely. "Like

you don't know Alice." She glared at me, "Don't get on that side of me Edward. I know a bunch of things that you don't!" She thought. I looked

threw her head. _I saw Bella and me, in a field. She was a lot older. Seventeen. We were holding hands, laying together in the sun, and then I even _

_kissed her! _Bella and me? Emmett yelled "Come on, I hate it when u guys have your own _private conversations _what's happening?" I couldn't find

my voice so Alice said, "Apparently, we _are_ going to let Bella stay" her eyes flickered to Jasper "She is my best friend." Everybody's eyes widened.

"And well Bella is going to be a part of our family one day." Alice explained. "See! Why should we put Bella on that kind of path?" Jasper exclaimed

but, Alice interrupted before he could say anymore "Its because Edward and Bella are going to be husband and wife!" She squeaked in

excitement. Everybody stood in the room, shocked. Emmett came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder "Well, brother, I never thought _the _

_girl _would be some five year old that were gonna raise!" He said booming with laughter. I punched him in the gut. "Shut up!" I looked around the

room, Alice was bouncing of the walls (literally) , Esme put her caring mother face, and Rose was giggling with excitement. Carlisle had a

thoughtful expression, Jasper was glaring in disapproval and Emmett was still filling the room with laughter. I said "You know what, I think

Jasper's right." I said "But I thought you" Carlisle looked at me confused. "I know what I said, but I think it's responsible to put her to an adoption

center, I don't want Bella to have the same fate as me." I said these words for her own good. Not mine. Alice argued, "But Edward!" I put my

hand up, "Alice, it isn't exactly safe for her here." Emmett jumped up, "Aw, don't be such a wuss Edward!" Esme scolded "Emmett!" He didn't

listen "I want a new little sister! Plus, if she's going to be your mate" He shrugged. I shivered at the thoughts running threw his tiny head, that I

really didn't want to get into. I shook my head "Emmett! She's five for gods sake!" He grinned, "Well, you know, when she gets older. And to add

onto it she already wants to stay here since I would be her new brother." Rose rolled her eyes and giggled. Carlisle said, "Well Edward, I am

going to let you decide, since well she probably is the most important to you.' Alice stomped her foot in frustration. I thought about it for a second,

literally. _Could I really just give Bella away to some strangers? She deserved more then that. I thought about the chances of me letting her go were as _

_small as getting Emmett to shut up for five minutes. And that was pretty damn slim. _I finally decided it was for the best, "Well, we will put her up for

adoption it's the best thing for her safety." I forced the words out reluctantly, I would never want any of us to hurt Bella, she should have a

better future then me. Alice eyes were furious. She growled furiously in my head_. _I glared at her and she returned the stare, Emmett coughed and

she finally gave up. She stomped up the stairs to her room. _Edward! I can't believe you! You know you love Bella and you are going to hate seeing her _

_in an adoption center! _She thought in a harsh tone. _Come on Eddie I wanted a new sister! Why do you always have to do this? _Emmett whined in his

thoughts Rose look really disappointed, and I felt pretty bad for her. _This sucks I was really looking forward to treating Bella like a little sister or even _

_a daughter. Edward why can't we keep her? _Rosalie thought I knew she wished that Bella could stay here so she could watch her grow up like her

own daughter. Jasper was satisfied, but I felt horrible. Surprisingly, Alice shrieked, I jumped out of Rose's thoughts to see Alice's. My eyes

widened. She ran back downstairs Jasper was at her side in a flash. "What's the matter?" Alice whispered, "Bella is gone."

**Author(s) Note:**

Erica: Hey guys, this is Rhi's and my first story together. Hopefully will we be able to post a couple of times a week because it is finally Summer! Well we hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews!

Rhi: ITS LIKE REEE NOT RYE. Omg i hate when people say it like that. Just clearing the air. Pst. I wrote most of this story! Sssh! Don't tell Erica she isn't looking at what I'm typing. I have another account, its Rhiii I really didnt write any just one about Emmett. Please Review!!


	2. And I'll carry you home

And I'll Carry You Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters from Twilight.

Bella's Point of View

I jumped out of bed a couple of minutes after Alice gave me my teddy bear. I wasn't really comfortable in a new bed alone. Maybe if Edward was

with me, he made it feel like he was my brother. I thought I heard talking from down stairs. So I crept quietly around to corner finding them all

discussing something about me. There was a long silence. I waited for the quiet to end and Edward finally ended the silence and said, "Well, we

will put her up in an adoption it's the best thing for her safety." Tears started dripping down my face even though I wasn't sure why. I thought

Edward was my friend and brother, why would he want me to go away? Did anybody care? I wanted to keep quiet so I walked down the stairs

slowly. No one seemed to notice and then I saw a open window not to far from the ground, and I hauled my weight up onto the ledge. It wasn't

that far down, so I hopped off the window frame and on to the soft grass. It seemed like nobody cared for me, not even my new friend Edward. I

thought I could trust him after what happened but I guess I can't. My legs started to run as fast as they could into the woods, while branches

scratched my skin, and I started crying my eyes out. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, I wanted to see my parents. Thinking of them

made me cry even more, so I ran faster ignoring everything. Then something popped up in front of me, it turned out to be a rock, I tripped over it

and my leg scraped against the forest floor. I wrapped my arms around my leg and put it next to my chest. It hurt with agonizing pain. It felt like a

needle was jamming into it. I also realized I had huge cuts all over my right arm. That was when a loud growl interrupted my sobs, I looked

frantically around the woods. A large kitty cat pranced out of the bushes, showing his sharp white teeth. I started screaming, I was alone, with a

broken ankle, with a huge hungry kitty cat. I knew no one was coming for me. So what was the point in even caring.

Edward's Point of View

I stood in shock for a brief moment, "Why didn't you see her leave?!" I hissed at Alice, "I was too busy with YOUR future." _Jeez, can't I get a break _

_around here sometimes? _Alice thought. I explained, "Carlisle, Esme, you stay here just in case she comes back. Rose, Alice and Jasper go into town

and Emmett and I will check in the woods." Emmett ran over to the front door, "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's _go!_" He sprinted out the

door and I followed close behind. Emmett stopped in front of the woods, "Ok, if you were a five year old girl where would you hide?" He peeked

down a rabbit hole, I rolled my eyes. "Yep, she probably is in a snake hole. EMMETT! BE SERIOUS HERE!" He gave me a straight face "Okay _Eddie _

I'll look in the trees and you look over in the woods." I groaned, "Emmett don't even joke, she isn't going to be in a tree." He looked puzzled,

"Then if she isn't in a tree or a hole where is she?" I moaned and sprinted into the dense forest. "Bella? Bella where are you?" I yelled. Somebody

shrieked out farther into the woods. I dashed towards the sound until I found Bella in a small opening of the forest. A huge mountain lion was in

front of her, ready to pounce. Surprisingly a huge figure leaped from behind me and hit the lion, it hit the ground cold easily. A sweet aroma filled

the air. I took a deep breath and held me breath to prevent myself hurting her. She had blood gushing out of her arms, it was horrible to see this.

I ran over to Bella and picked her up in my arms, her cheeks and shirt sopping wet. "Sssh, its going to be alright" I whispered in her ear. "N-n-no

its not! Cause I'm gonna need to go to an adoption center and be a part of some stranger family!" She choked out. Emmett finished off the lion

and stood in front of me, with his arms crossed against his chest with his stupid dopey grin. "Told yah." He snickered. I glared at him, I could hear

Alice thinking not to far away, _Is she okay? I saw her a couple seconds ago. YAY! I love you Edward! I would hug you, but I'll just do that when you get _

_back to the house. Oh I can't wait! _I snarled quietly, Alice knew I was going to let her stay, how could I send her away to some unknown family?

She was _crying_ because she couldn't stay with us. "What's the matter Eddie?" Emmett jogged to my side, I sighed, "Your going to get a new

sister according to Alice." his eyes narrowed, "What do you think about it?" I looked at Bella, she cuddled up to my chest, "It feels like I couldn't

be without her." He nodded, "Okay, lets go." We ran to the house not to far away from where we had found Bella. Emmett opened the door

where we saw the family, Esme ran up to Bella. "Oh honey! Are you okay?' She picked her up, Bella said "Kind of, my leg really hurts and my arms

hurt from these cuts." Esme, Rose and Alice ran to the bathroom down the hall. _It looks like she sprained it. Her arm is pretty bruised up too. _

Rosethought Alice said in her head, _Eek! Don't worry Edward, I'll fix her up. _I winced. When I turned my head, Jasper was glaring at me. _You know _

_it's a bad idea. _He growled in my head over and over again. I tried to ignore him when I walked over to Carlisile. He was smiling, _Change your mind? _

I nodded slowly, he put a hand on my shoulder. _I know your picking the right decision. Don't worry about Jasper, he'll come around sooner or later. _I

grinned and walked down the hallway to find the three girls of our family surrounding Bella. She sat in Rose's arms comfortably. Gauze wrapped

around her right hand up to her elbow, and on her right leg was bandaged that wrapped up to the top of her knee. "Lets introduce Bella to

everybody, come on into the family room" Alice told us and skipped out the bathroom door. I followed closely behind Bella and Rose. The whole

family was in the room, Rose, Bella and I sat on the couch. Alice started "Okay Bella, you already know me, I'm Alice. And I like to shop!" She

squealed. I rolled my eyes, "I'm Edward, and I like to play the piano." Emmett chuckled, "I'm the best person in this house, known as Emmett. I

like to play sports." We all groaned, he just had his dopey grin. "I'm Rosalie, and I like to work with cars." She smiled. Jasper went next, "I'm

Jasper and I like to read." I could tell he still was unsure about Bella staying. "I'm Carlisle and I like to help people, that's why I became a doctor."

He told Bella Esme said, "Hi Bella, I'm Esme and I like to design houses." "Hehe, its nice to meet you all." Bella said. After that, there was an

awkward silence, Bella finally asked, "How did Emmett kill the big kitty cat?" Everybody stiffened Carlisle asked in his head, _Shall I tell her? _I

nodded to him he sighed and took a seat next to Bella. "Okay Bella, you need to know were more _unique _then other people. Were vampires. See,

vampires can do things other people cant do." She didn't look like she was going to run off screaming 'insane people'. Instead she asked, "So

what can you do others can't?" Esme said, "Well we can hear and smell better, but we don't eat the food you eat." Bella went paler then she

normally looked, "Don't vampires eat people?" She squeaked, Emmett laughed. "No, we drink animal blood instead of humans. Oh! We can jump

pretty high and run really fast too." Jasper raised his eyebrow, _Well she didn't run away screaming at the top of her lungs that's a good sign. _Bella

grinned, "That's awesome." Awesome? Not the normal reaction you would get. But Bella was different. Emmet laughed loudly, "Your fine with

that?" she giggled and nodded. Alice got up from the seat she was sitting in. "You have to keep it a secret okay? You cant tell _anybody._ Now you

should get to bed, its still pretty early in the morning." Bella yawned and reached her hand out, Alice picked her up and ran up the stairs with her.

I sighed and walked over to the piano and played Sweet and Low by Augustana. I was a lot happier today then I was yesterday before we found

Bella. It was just hard to understand that a five year old human was going to be raised by seven vampires.

Bella's Point of View

When Alice left the room, I could hear the piano playing softly downstairs, Edward must be practicing. I soon fell sleep from the sound of the piano

music ringing throughout the house.

****

I woke up to the sound of rain pounding against the roof. I pulled the covers off. And put my hand against my head. What happened? My parents

were gone, and I accepted that. But I was in a new house, then I remembered the Cullens told me they would adopt me. I jumped out of the bed,

Alice had gave me some pajamas last night, they were shorts with pink stripes, I had a pink tank top on too. I walked out the door and hopped

down the stairs. It was a good thing the room was right near the stairs, this house was huge! You could get lost! When I walked around the

room, I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch reading some magazine. I ran over to her and somehow tripped over my own feet. I usually did

something like that, but this time I didn't fall on my on my face. Two cold hands were around my waist. "Careful Bella." I new instantly it was

Edward. He set me upright I looked up at him, "Thank you Eddie!" He chuckled and I hopped onto the couch next to Rosalie. "Hi Rosalie!" She

smiled, "Hi Bella, are you hungry?" I nodded. I grabbed her hand and tugged for her to follow me to the kitchen even though I didn't know where

it is. She laughed and we walked down the hallway into the kitchen. I sat up at one of the high stools. Alice skipped into the room, "Hi Bella! How

did you sleep?" She asked me. I told her, "Fine, did you sleep well?" Alice giggled. "We cant sleep. Another thing about vampires. We don't grow

older either." Rose looked sad, I wish I could cheer her up even though I wasn't sure why she was sad. "Do you burn up in the sun too?" They

started laughing. "No, we sparkled." Rose laughed. I would have to see that some time. Alice put a plate of cereal and bacon in front of me. It

smelt really good, I started wolfing them down immediately. Alice told us, "Esme taught me how to cook last night." Rose rolled her eyes. "Alice, it

doesn't say much if you know how to make cereal and bacon." Alice's eyes narrowed, "Anyway, we want to go shopping for your wardrobe today.

Were moving to Port Arthur, Texas, so we'll go shopping there when we arrive. It's a good thing you woke up early because we have to get

going." Alice started babbling and I lost interest. I finished eating quickly and hopped off the stool. I decided to walk around the house with the

little time we had left here. I climbed up the stairs, and I must say when I got to the top, I was exhausted! I had went up three flights of stairs,

which is pretty far for me. Alice was right behind me, "Ali! What are you doing?" She giggled, "I wanted to see what you were up to, I bet you

could get lost here." I nodded, "I bet so too." I continued to walk down the hall, with Alice at my side. It was a long walk until I was at Emmett

and Rosie's room. I was about to knock on the door until Alice put her hands on my shoulder. "Bella, its not a good idea, Rose and Emmett are

busy right now. Let me show you Jasper and my room." She looked panic as she led me down the hallway. "Hey Alice?" I asked her. She replied,

"Yes Bella?" She bit her lip. I wonder why she was stressed out. "Why were you able to tell what I was about to do, before I even did it?" Her

expression relaxed, "Well vampires can have an unique ability. Okay see I can tell the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can calm people

down and tell their emotions." I thought about it for a second. But before I was able to tell her what I thought we were in front of Alice and

Jasper's room. When I stepped inside, there was a desk with a computer on it, it looked like she had been on some website. Jasper was on the

bed reading a book, I was about to ask why there was only one bed, but I guess the must just share one, that's all. I peeked threw a closet door

and there were clothes lying all around the floor and tables. "Wow Ali, you have a lot of clothes." Jasper and her laughed. Alice's high pitched

voice and Jasper's low voice made it sound like harmony. I skipped out when Alice and Jasper went all goo goo eyes at each other. When I was

looking down the hallway for anymore corners, I heard music. So I followed it until I reached a room with music blasting. I creaked open the door

and covered my ears with my hands. Edward was at the door quicker then a second, and the music volume was lowered. "Hi Bella, come in." He

opened the door wider and I walked into the room. It was pretty big, but CD's covered spots of the floor. "I'm guessing you like lots of different

music, Eddie." I giggled. He smiled and sat on his couch. I took a seat next to him he asked me, "Are you going to be sad that were leaving

Alaska?" I thought about it, I really would miss Alaska but I don't want to be stuck here forever, I want to see the world too. "Kind of, I'll always

miss it here, but I want to see other parts of the world too." He nodded, "We have to move around a lot since we don't get older." I asked him,

"When are we leaving?" He didn't even have to look at a clock to tell me, "Eight thirty." I hopped down from the couch "Hey, where are you

going?" He asked. "Were leaving in fifteen minutes." I said, "Come on Eddie! Lets go!" I tugged on his hand and we ran down the flight of three

stairs. We found the rest of my new family near the front door, Alice was next to Jasper, with one suit case. Emmett was next to Rosie, her head

leaned against his massive shoulder. Emmett's hair was all messy, some voice in the back of my head told me NOT to ask. "Okay, everybody

ready?" Carlisle asked, everybody nodded and headed out to the garage. Rose, Emmett, Eddie and I went in the big red Comferdable

(Convertible). Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were going in the silver Vovo(Volvo). "Aw, come on Rose, can't I drive?" Emmett whined. "No, its my

car!" She snapped. He groaned and sat up front next to her. Eddie came and sat next to me in the back. As Rosalie pulled out of the drive way, I

turned and looked back at the mongo house fade in the distance.

**Author(s) Note:**

Rhi: Well, that took awhile. The things I do for people….

Erica: Excuse me, You're the one who can't spell for your life…and I have to fix it!

Rhi: Meh, I break my back with no appreciation, where is my praise? ):

Erica: I don't think you deserve any appreciation or a praise. =P Anyways we hoped you liked the second chapter of Little Bella. We have some pretty cute and funny events happening soon and we hope you like them.

Rhi: WITH JAKEY NOT EDDIE. OHHHH WHAT NOW?!?!?!

Erica: Oops sorry can't hear you! Lalalala. Team Edward all the way!!!!!!

Rhi: PFT! Yah well Jakey would never leave Bella…. TEAM JACOB AND EMMETT! Ok….were blabbering…..shutting up….. *coughs* Jacob rocks *Coughs*

Erica: Cough-Team Edward-Cough

Rhi: My God your desperate. btw....most of the chapter titles will b names from lyrics of songs. this one was Sweet and Low by Augustana and obviously the other one was You Found Me by the Fray


End file.
